


Detention

by Harleyreadit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: !!!!Satirical Religious Talk!!!, Bad Boy Dean Winchester, CW Satirical Religious Talk, Cheesy, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Finished at 5 in the morning, Forgive me on the ending, Highschool AU, Homeschooled Castiel, M/M, Psycho references, The Breakfast Club - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyreadit/pseuds/Harleyreadit
Summary: Falsely accused, Dean and Cas find themselves in detention for separate reasons. Together, they find a single purpose.





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you read the tags, then you'll know that someone has a content warning! There's some talk about religion in a satirical way, so if that's something that bothers you I hope you'll be able to find something else that'll better suit what you'd like to read or skip the second ~ to skip that section entirely. For those who are hopefully going to continue, I hope you enjoy!

The clock ticked on in the background as the two students waited for the instructor. It was a Saturday: meant for fun and sleeping in; but instead, they sat in the quiet class waiting for the wasted day to be over with. The class only had fifteen desks in it and a green chalkboard that reeked of past spitballs. The ceiling creaked every once and a while but no one ever bothered to look into it. Across the desks, graffiti of student's hatred for the school and their loved ones at the time littered corner to corner. It was a typical public school in the middle of Kansas where funding went straight to the football team. 

Castiel sat in the front, shifting from side to side with his backpack open next to him as he felt itchy in his new vest which was a parental assigned uniform. He planned on using the time wisely and catching up on some of his homework after all that's what he would have done on any other Saturday. He watched the door, waiting for permission to do his work or study; he didn't want to look anymore disrespectful than he apparently already did. He didn't even belong in detention, but he didn't feel like arguing his innocents. It was better to do as told. 

Meanwhile, towards the back of the classroom, sat Dean. His boots were propped up on the desk next to him as he attempted to balance a pencil on his nose. He hadn't brought much with him, only a fuck-off attitude and a number two. He sighed loudly and dramatically as knocked the pencil off his face only to watch it clack to the floor and roll on the ever tilting floors. He sighed again but even louder in hopes to catch the attention of Castiel.

"Woe is me! How dare I ever pass the time?" he stomped his boots down off the desk making the soles echo throughout the nearly empty classroom. Castiel didn't bother turning around as he knew that it was just going to encourage his stupid acts of attempting to be funny. Dean stared at Castiel for a moment as though he were deciding if he was worth his time. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Woe is me, " he said even louder, extending out his vowels as though he were singing or yodeling terribly. Castiel turned sharply, shushing him with less than a second worth of attention before turning back to face the front. Dean raised his eyebrows: satisfied with the response. He stood and moved up several seats to sit directly behind Castiel. "So, you're new here? Wha-cha do? Tax evasion? Fraud? " He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "Did you kill somebody?"

Without turning to look at him, he replied, "Shut it, Winchester. "

He gasped, bouncing back against the hard seat as though he were told the worst insult in the history of burns. His hand shot up with a pouty face to match, " Teacher! Sassy Cassy is being mean to me!" 

Despite there not being an instructor in the classroom at the moment, Castiel still felt his heart race to his throat, he turned sharply at him again, "Shut up! Someone will hear you and then we'll both get in deeper trouble. Just sit there and be quiet!"

Dean chuckled, lowering his hand with a smack on the desk. It was only then the instructor walked in. She was the one who put both of them in Saturday-School, different accusations and periods of course, but nonetheless, she wasn't a pleasant person. She eyed the two of them for a moment before speaking, "You're here till one-thirty. Make yourselves useful with any assignments that must be done. Mr. Winchester, I assure you that this time is an opportunity to actually try to pass high school if you're ambitious enough to do so. After all, it would be a shame to watch your brother leave you behind, wouldn't it?"

With that, she wrote the time of departure on the green board and the rules of detention, the white chalk scraping and screaming as she did so. Castiel's throat went dry as it curled out the numbers to each rule. She turned back around to face the two, her eyes switching between them as if to determine their likelihood of catching something on fire. "There will be no talking, eating, singing, jumping, drinking, smoking, snorting, laughing, crying or any bathroom breaks. I trust that you both used it before you came in here, so I assume you'll be good for the four hours you'll be here. I'll be across the hall in my office so don't think you can get away with any goofing around, is that clear?"

"Aye-aye, your highness," Dean said, putting his hand over his heart. Castiel just nodded. 

She scowled at the teenager before leaving the classroom; the door was left open behind her. Down the hall, her heels clicked on as she underestimated the distance of "across the hall". Dean stood from his desk and rolled his feet with each step to minimize the sound of his soles before stopping a couple of strides from the door. When he was satisfied with the number of steps she had taken, he rolled back his leather sleeve and set a timer on his watch. He listened a moment longer, creaking the door shut with the stopper still down. He spun on his heels, his boots squeaking in protest. 

"Come on feel the noise, " He sang with as much gravel as he could put in his voice, " girls rock your boys!" He leaped up onto the large teacher's desk in the front of the class, " We're gettin' wild-wild-wild! Wild-wild-wild!" He extended the last wild as long as he could with the same gravel as he could manage before falling to his knees and doing an air guitar rift and following the lyrics under his breath. He went on for another few seconds before jumping down off the desk. "So, you never did answer me on why you're in here, since you're not the kind for musicals."

Castiel rolled his eyes and dug into his bag, looking for his planner and what-not, "You act as though I'm looking for a friend, in which you're under the wrong impression. Now, please let me get back to my homework. "

"Bummer, " he sat in the desk next to him, resting his chin on the ball of his palm. Castiel did his best to ignore him but found that his lingering stare bothered him more than his atrocious singing. He took a deep breath and buckled down for his work. They stayed like that for several minutes, and eventually, Castiel was able to get into the flow of his work. Dean didn't move from his position of watching him as his pen spilled words out like calligraphy. Castiel stole a glance from the corner of his eye, noting that he was still watching his paper. He answered a few more questions before stealing another glance, getting his first good look at the notorious Dean Winchester. His green eyes were slightly hooded by his long eyelashes that bordered on his tan, freckled cheeks. Dean Winchester, as if there was any doubt before, was hot; it was just that Cas had never taken the time of day to look back and notice. He continued working, stealing as many glances as he could between questions. 

When he looked up to steal another, he found Dean grinning up at him as though he were waiting to catch him in the act. Cas slammed his eyes back down at his work as he felt his ears grow hotter by the second. It didn't help when Dean chuckled, "No worries, I won't tell."

Cas was going to argue that there wasn't much to tell in the first place, but his watch began to beep aloud. Dean stood and moved back to the seat behind him, turning off his watch and resting his head between his folded arms as though he were going to take a nap. Cas looked back at his work, assuming that was when the teacher was going to check in on them. Sure enough her heels clicked closer and closer to the door as though she were running the best she could. The door swung open, slamming against the opposing wall. "Okay, future-high-school-drop-out, you think it's funny?" 

Dean raised his head, staring at her like she were crazy, "What?"

She began to fume, crossing her arms over her fast-falling chest, "Don't you dare what me, Winchester. I know a liar when I see one, do I have to remind you that I taught your father for a time?"

Cas looked up from his work, "Ma'am, he didn't do anything, the door closed by itself and you said it yourself that we could not get up from our seats."

"Stay out of this Novak, I'm shocked that you've stepped out of line at all. "

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I watched the door close," Cas set down his pen and folded his hands, "I'm not going to allow you to harass a student with accusations that have little to no evidence to erase any doubt. I assume this isn't the first time the door has closed without being provoked?"

Her face was red and the scowl that was present before was now etched in a stone-cold face, clashing with the heat of her rage, "You just earned yourself another Saturday school, Novak, if you want to stand with the delinquents then so be it. I'll have your head before we're through, understood?"

"What rule have I broken, ma'am? I've addressed and spoken to you as I would to my priest: with the utmost respect. I'm simply bringing up my personal eye-witness account and basic facts of the situation, I haven't even spoken out of turn."

"You wanna open that smart mouth of yours again?" She pointed a high-blood-pressure finger at Cas, "Cause you just earned lunch detention all next week. Keep talking and I'll rack it up higher, understood? You don't want to be turned down for behavioral issues, do you?" He didn't reply then, but instead sat and watched her pride swallow her character. "I'm watching you two."

With that, she left the room. Dean listened from his seat until the heels seemed to come to a stop. He tapped his fingers against the desk with his eyes still trained on the doorway. Her heels immediately came racing back to throw her head around the corner, scowling at them. She huffed and left the room again. The same process was repeated until she stopped coming into the room. He rolled his feet as before to peak beyond the door frame and quickly ducked behind the door and removed something from the elbow of the hinge. With that, it shut once more and he scurried back to his seat, eyeing Cas. 

"You're the first person to stand up for lil' ole me." He batted his eyelashes from over Cas's shoulder. 

Cas rolled his eyes, "Even though you did close the door? "

Dean smiled, leaning over his shoulder a little further, "You stood up for someone else, didn't you? That's why you're in here?"

"Its more complex than that, now if you don't mind I have work to do. " Cas could feel his neck heat up from the blush that crept up from Dean's gaze.

"If it helps, I'm innocent too. For the most part that is, just of what was accused." Cas eyed him form over his shoulder to see if he was telling the truth. Dean smiled, "Serious, I was minding my own business, just ditchin' when this girl and her boyfriend started arguing. One thing leads to another and I got between them. She didn't want to say her boyfriend was the one who laid the bruiser under her eye, so I was thrown in the back. I'm lucky she didn't hold up the finger the whole time or else I would be behind bars."

Cas squinted at him to weigh his story, "Why would she lie about that?"

"Two words, Prom and King. That order." He held up a hand as though it explained itself, which it did in a way, but Cas found himself angrier. 

"No, that's not fair," he turned completely around, "No one should put their hands on anyone for any reason, she should have told the truth regardless."

Dean chuckled, "I don't like it either. That's just how the world turns, ain't nothing out there able to stop it."

"It doesn't have to be. Tell me, if you saw him put his hands on the same girl," 

"Deck the dick." He interrupted without a second thought. The look from Castiel only proved his point. "Look, what can we do? You're a goody-two-shoes, bible thumper, no offense, and I'm just a kid from the wrong side of the tracks who's gonna drop out before long. No one's gonna take us seriously. "

"Precisely," Cas gleamed confidently, but when Dean only looked on with confusion, he turned to face the front once again, "I'm sorry that you're quick to give up a fight, but I'm just saying, Dean, who would expect someone praying against hellfire to, as you would say, raise a little?" 

Dean smiled, "You ready to join the delinquents then, Cas?"

"Do you have matches?" 

~

He wasn't used to this, sure he wasn't afraid to speak up for the most part, but he's never had to fully take action. But here he was, his heart in his throat and his earbuds echoing the soft breathing of Dean Winchester. His hands shook as he crept into the hallway, checking both ways, worried of any hall monitors. He hadn't stopped mumbling his prayers since their mission started. 

"Hey, relax, I got eyes on Predator, you just get to the west gym exit, meet Moose, and get that cute ass back here. I'm here for ya."

Blush once again crept up against his skin, "Did you just,"

"Focus, Angel."

Dean had assigned nicknames to each member of the plan. The teacher was Predator, Cas was Angel, Dean was Loomis, Dean's brother was Moose, and the locker of the Prom King was Bates Motel. Cas didn't understand any of the references made, assuming they were all from some movie or another. As Dean and most of the school noticed, Cas's household doesn't have much media running through it, hell, he was just barely allowed to go to public school last year. All of this was new, but at this point, he was willing to do it if it meant that "Leigh" would never have her boyfriend lay another hand on her. 

He made it to the gym exit, his heart pounding hard in his chest as he tugged the door open, "Exit." He muttered into the mic of his headphones.

He looked around the empty gym for a moment, looking around for a freshman who Dean described as "yay-high". Instead, he met someone who looked just as nervous as he was but twice as tall. He scratched the back of his neck, as though he were silently asking if Cas was Angel. They awkwardly stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything in between the glances. 

"You got the stuff?" Cas asked as Dean instructed. 

Moose rolled his eyes, and handed over a backpack, it smelt like new plastic and gunpowder. Cas raised an eyebrow at him, hoping for reassurance that it was really happening. Moose licked his lips before whispering, "All he needs to do is open is his locker, there are instructions in the pencil pocket, Dean should be able to do it without it."

Cas nodded and turned to hurry back around to Dean when he came through the earphone, "Stay in the Gym, Predator is on her way. On the count of three, book it back to home and hide the bag, I'm gonna have to make a distraction, understood?"

Cas didn't have time to say no between the countdown and his heartbeat between his teeth. Dean's voice soothed over each number as though it were going to be okay. When three hit, he could hear a bang through the hallway and through the earbuds. He slammed through the doors with it, his feet carrying him as fast as he could possibly go. His lungs felt like they were screaming for air, demanding to know what the fuck he was running from. He stumbled as he could hear Dean repeatedly cry out in the hallway, "I don't know what I've been told, but someone here is getting old! I don't know what's been said, but someone's face is getting red! Hey-O!" 

Before he knew it, his shoulder slammed through the detention room door, panic still pumping through his veins. He ran towards the back cupboard and slid the bag and his phone with the earbuds as far up and back as he could manage before slamming his rear into the seat. His body felt like it was set on vibrate as he adjusted himself. He could barely hold his pen to look like he was working. Dean came in moments later, slamming his own rear down behind Cas, nearly knocking over his seat. It didn't take much to look as though he were still asleep at his desk. Moments later, Predator burst through the door, looking as though she had just gotten back from a marathon. 

Cas was quick to his feet, "Ma'am, are you okay? What's wrong, do you need a drink?"

Dean stared on as though he were just as startled as she fumbled with her words, trying to process the teen she just chased back to the room. She turned back towards the door, watching it close on its own. Her face went pale as Cas eased her into the chair behind the teacher's desk, "Dean, can you please hand me my water bottle? "

Dean did as he was told, "Yo, teach, you don't look too good, are you alright?"

"How," She took a moment to breathe. Her eyes were trained on Dean and how he wasn't even glistening from screaming and running. "How the hell did you manage that?"

Dean looked up at Cas, his face puzzled, "Manage what? The bottle? I got hands, fam. Didn't think a science teacher would need that?"

She shook her head, "You were in the hallway! Screaming out that stupid birthday song!"

Cas looked up at Dean, "You stay with her, I'll go get the nurse."

The nurse carried the instructor out in a wheelchair as she swore without evidence of Dean running through the hallway. The principal stood next to Cas, asking questions about the door. Midway through the conversation, the principal stopped and smelled him, he leaned into Cas's ear to whisper, "Son, do you need some personal resources for this time of age?"

Cas felt his heart pick up again as he panicked for an answer, " My religion doesn't allow for it, sir."

The principal frowned. By technicality, Cas wasn't lying, depending on which part you cut out of context. But the fact that he had never ran that hard in his life before wasn't really a great thing to say after a faculty member was wheeled out from what seemed like a mental breakdown. The principal patted him on the shoulder to end the discussion there. "If you boys need anything, I'll be down the hall, we'll have another instructor in soon. " As he turned to leave, he wiggled the door only to note it's lack of support to stay open and walked out. 

Several minutes went by before the two spoke again, but it was Cas who let out a harsh sigh, gripping his chest. Dean laughed from his spot next to him, starting off with a chuckle and leaned out to be a full belly laugh that Cas soon joined. Several minutes passed where they couldn't stop laughing from the adrenaline rush. 

"Holy shit, Dean, what even was that?" Cas looked up at him as his grin split his face in two. He hadn't smiled that hard either

"TGI Fridays, I swear on my brother's hair I'll take you one day if we make it out of here alive. " 

There were a couple more beats as they caught up with reality and the plan, even then they weren't sure if their luck could be pressed much further. Dean laid his head on the desk, "You wanna go for next week?"

Cas thought for a moment, " I may have a distraction. Mr. Campbell asked me about something a little personal and I think I can sacrifice myself to that conversation. "

Dean lifted his head as curiosity spread across his face into an open grin, "Did he ask you about puberty?"

Cas's face felt as though someone had taken a torch to it as he realized what "this time of age" meant. He thought it was just a weird way to say that he smelled bad from his exercise and poor deodorant, but as Dean began to throw himself into a laughing fit into the desk it was more clear than the red text on what had to be done. 

~

Cas took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the principal's office. He felt like he was going to confession to talk about fornication. In a way, he was or at least admitting that it was meant to be on his mind for a boy of his sexuality and age. 

The plan was for Cas to break out his catholic play days and to put on the waterworks of questioning God and what hormones meant while Dean placed the fireworks into the locker of the abusive prom king or "Bates Motel". He had placed his phone into his back pocket to get the memo of when it was done or if there was an emergency. Cas was sure that doing it today would lead to harsh consequences if the lines were connected, but with the principal's word and the instructor gone, it was up to God to help them pull this off. 

He was called in and he had already let the tears begin to flow. It wasn't too hard, authority figures usually made him nervous. The man immediately stood to close the door behind Cas to give him the privacy he needed as well as to give the cue to Dean that it was showtime. His phone buzzed twice to let him know that it was on its way. 

"Castiel, is there something wrong?"

Cas took another deep breath, "I do need something for my time of age."

He nodded as he sat across from him, "Are you sure you know what you're asking for here?"

Cas looked down, "I need something to help me stop being so moist." He wanted to cringe and curl up to die, but it worked as the principal continued the conversation.

"Mr. Novak, to clarify, you mean your sweat, correct?"

Cas didn't say anything as he nodded. He really hoped that this wouldn't turn into a pitty sex talk. Not that he needed one, he understood the basics from various classmates' conversation and Google. 

"Why are you so upset about this? You do know that everyone goes through this, even as little as a couple of months. It's completely natural to sweat and to stink, but even then you still need to be able to be presentable and, you know, self-aware."

"Well," Here goes all credibility he once held for being so strict with himself, "the lord was meant to protect me and guide me through all valleys of darkness, and my whole life I had been told that I would always be pure if I stood by the book and," he paused for a moment to understand what he was saying himself. He swore that on this coming Sunday he'd confess what he had done here. "And I don't feel pure when I'm smelling so vile and having these changes happen without my understanding or consent."

There were a few moments that passed with hesitation. Mr. Campbell carefully looked at Cas, considering the factor that he had been homeschooled for his entire educational career to see if he could believe him. The shame of the lie and the use of religion in this context helped the tears as a hot wash of shame ran over him. He wanted to apologize and serve the rest of his natural life in a hole in those awkward beats. 

Cas stood to walk out, not sure if it was to spark more conversation or if it was to actually find a hole, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't think that this was a good idea, I'll leave now. "

"Wait," The principal stood and lowered Cas back to the seat with a friendly smile, "There's nothing to apologize for. I understand that a lot of this is new to you and that it can be really scary." He stood and walked over to a cabinet as he continued, "When I was your age I didn't think I would ever need this stuff because I thought it was a joke. Being on the football team and surrounded by the same smell almost twenty-four-seven was enough proof for me. But son, it was when I realized that the reason why I was around this smell so often was that there was no one else who could stand it. " He reached in and began to pile hygienic products into a small drawstring bag that was passed around for gym class. "I'm lucky that I had a parent to show me how to use this stuff and how to use it right. Castiel, do you need help with this?"

The double buzz hadn't happened yet, so Dean was still working on getting things done, "If it wouldn't be too much of a problem."

The next fifteen minutes were spent with the worst tutorial ever with Cas playing as dumb as he could to give Dean time. It started with too little deodorant to way too much and ended with how often he should be applying it. He had figured this stuff out on his own, but at least now he knew which deodorants to use if he were planning on being this gross again. 

Right as he began to run out of questions, Dean buzzed twice. Cas breathed a sigh of relief to cover the sound of the vibration. He thanked the principal for all that he had done for him, "I don't think I would have ever have asked if you didn't bring it up first," another lie, " How can I thank you?"

He smiled and waved a dismissal hand, "Son, all that I can ask of you is to always come forward if you're ever scared like this again. No matter what it's about, you hear? Even if it's something that you don't feel comfortable talking about with your priest, understand?"

Cas nodded and was about to reach for a handshake, but he continued, "I know that high school can be a hard time, a scary time even. I can't imagine what this much exposure must be like for you, but I promise you that I'll always be here for you and every one of my students, okay?" Cas nodded again, going in for another departure handshake, but he continued. It was several more minutes of the same stick and at this point, he guessed that this was Satan's way of laughing at him like in the Book of Job. He listened quietly and nodded at the cues as the principal basically asked for an answer without giving the question. He wasn't sure what was happening or what to do except to wipe his eyes and nod. "You do understand that this school is a safe place and that no matter what you will always be respected, right?" Cas nodded, and almost lept from his chair when the principal stood to walk him out the door. There was another moment of unnecessary validation as they shook hands.

Cas walked back to the detention room with the principal on his left. Cas hunched his shoulders as he opened the door for him. Inside, Dean still had his head down with a steady pattern of breathing. It wouldn't surprise Cas if Dean actually did fall asleep waiting for him. The principal nodded and walked out, closing the door quietly behind him. Cas was going to start ripping out his hair if there were any more moments of awkward silence after the fading sounds of footsteps down the hall. 

"So, did you learn anything new?" Cas didn't have to turn around to know that the older Winchester's face was split by a smug grin. With a dirty look over his shoulder, Dean cut him some slack, "Alright Angel, all we have to do is wait until Monday and watch code brown happen when he opens his locker. In the meantime, was that your first time cursing?"

Cas stopped for a moment as he tried to think of when he last said anything worse than crap, " I don't understand."

Dean continued to grin as he leaned in for a dramatic effect, "Shit." He whispered like they were children on the playground trying not to get caught saying those bad words. 

Cas's hand found itself across his mouth: he had cursed. He turned all the way around and planted his hands on Dean's desk as though it would help his arguement, "It doesn't count! It was after a huge adrenaline rush and it just slipped out."

"Don't worry, buddy, "Dean laid his hand on Cas's shoulder with a sympathetic face, "I won't tell anyone. "

Cas wasn't sure why he was getting so flustered by the word, sure he tried to keep a clean mouth, but it wasn't that big of a deal. His dad once said it in church when he stubbed his toe on a pew; he was glared at by every old man who heard him, but he wasn't exiled or anything. Yet with the way that Dean treated the word around him, Cas's face was beat red. Cas continued to defend that the word was a mistake until Dean put his hand up to accept defeat, "Okay, fine, tell you what," he leaned in again with a pause, "It won't count if you let me take you to lunch?"

~

The weekend passed and Monday came along, the plan was to not be on campus when the fireworks went off. Dean explained that they weren't actually fireworks, "They're more like those things you throw on the ground, but like a lot of them and they're a bit bigger." Cas didn't know what kind of firework that you threw on the ground. They're almost misles, but instead of killing a crowd, they entertain the crowd. He didn't ask for any more details, he just asked that he'd at least leave the scene safe. Dean promised that nothing he did would cause injury. It wasn't the first locker he sabotaged. 

They awkwardly ate at a nearby Dairy Queen. It had a few other students who also ditch during lunch, but for the most part, it was empty. The conversation had halted between them as they really weren't sure where to look. Dean would comment here and there on certain things, but that's where it would end. The food helped with some of the silence, but it still wasn't much. 

Cas didn't have many friends. Being homeschool and talked about as a bible thumper, no one really wanted to talk to him. Dean was one of the first people to show interest in him, and hell, he was fun. He looked down at the fries and tried to think of something to say or do to strike up a conversation. After all, he would have to put in the same effort that Dean gave originally. "Why do you call me Angel?"

Dean looked startled when he looked up from his burger, "Oh, uh, bio last year." Cas waited for a more in-depth explanation while Dean mulled over how he was going to provide one, " You were really, uh, well, passionate about bees and with your sort of angelic name it kind of fit."

Cas nodded, "You remembered my presentation?"

Dean shrugged as he picked at his burger for a moment, "Yeah, I guess, it's not a big deal."

The smile on his face said otherwise. They both went back to eating silently, but now there was a little less hanging in the air. It was only when they had gotten back to school and Dean had dropped him off at class that Cas replied with a kiss on his cheek and a quick thank you. He quickly sat at his desk and let the blush creep up even higher. He wasn't sure where this would go, hell, he's never even held someone's hand outside of prayer. He hoped that he hadn't ruined anything between them. Behind Norman Baits/prom king covered in blue ink, walked in Dean. 

His face was still pink as he leaned over Cas's desk, "Do you mind, Angel?" 

Cas's face felt hot as he really wasn't sure of how to properly say yes please. He really didn't have to think about it for much longer as Dean leaned down across the desk and kissed him on the nose. When he leaned back, Cas felt himself give in the chair as his heart began to burst from his chest and his head was lighter than a feather. 

With that, Dean was sent to the office for disrupting the class period.


End file.
